Wrapped in Shadows (old version)
by Poyomon2
Summary: Following the death of his father at the Cell Games, and the subsequent refusal to be brought back to life, Gohan's mother dies of a combination of grief and the Saiyan bonding process, leaving Gohan alone with a promise. 7 years later, Gohan returns from intensive training to fulfill the promise he made: Going to High School. BEING REWRITTEN, DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Only this first chapter will be in Gohan's POV, the rest will be in third person.**

* * *

_"Wait, guys, don't bring me back to life!"_ Everyone heard my father's voice in their heads.

"Goku? Why? You need to be here to protect the Earth!" Krillin replied. I was confused. Why could my father possibly want to stay dead? Isn't he the protector of the Earth?

_"Well, I was thinking about it, and I realized that all of the threats to the Earth came because of me, so if I stay dead, they'll stop coming!" _Goku cheerily said, and I realized something. Nobody is going to stop attacking Earth just because Goku is dead. Most of the threats to the Earth came for entirely different reasons! He probably just wanted an excuse to train without having to take care of my mother and I. But before I could speak up, the others were already nodding and agreeing to the idea.

_"Right, so if we're all agreed, don't bring me back to life, and use the wish for something better. Trust me, it's safer this way."_ I'd had enough. I flew off as Goku's voice disappeared from our minds. That coward. He doesn't even deserve to be called my father. He didn't even help with the fight against Cell, simply standing down and leaving it to me, refusing to let anyone else help. Not that they wanted to. They were all cowards.

If they weren't going to help, then why the hell should they even be training? They were too weak. Goku trained me as hard as he could, but he didn't even train _himself_ as much as possible. It's as if he knew that he would be able to leave the fight to me if he trained me hard enough. He could have easily defeated Cell on his own if he'd bothered training, but no, it was all about making me stronger.

I'd bet everything the others didn't train as hard as they could either. They probably believed Goku would take care of it.

* * *

After a short flight around the world to clear my head, I opened the door to our small home in the mountains and called for my mother.

"Mum! I'm home!"

"Gohan! Are you okay? Where's Goku? He'd better not be off training again!"

"_He_ is gone." I snarled as I referred to him. "We're not even worth _his_ time. _He_ died against Cell and when we were going to bring _him_ back with the dragon balls, _he_ decided to stop us, in favour of being able to train in the Otherworld, while spouting some excuse about 'the threats only coming because of him'." My mother was shocked at my tone.

"Gohan! Don't joke about this! This is serious! If my Goku isn't home by dinner time I'm going to give him a taste of my wrath!" She tried to keep up a serious face, but I could see tears forming in her eyes. Soon enough, she was beginning to break down in tears and was sobbing while hugging me.

I simply stood there, letting her cry while I hugged her back. "It's going to be alright mum, it's going to be alright. We don't need him here, we can live on our own."

She started choking out some more words. "No, Gohan, you don't understand. We do need him here. Vegeta and Bulma once explained to me that once a Saiyan mates, a bond forms and if one dies, the other dies within three days."

I started feeling faint. "No. No, that can't be true. I can't lose you as well mum! Don't leave me alone!"

"Don't worry Gohan, you'll always have the others. They can take care of you after I'm gone."

"No! I can't trust them! They didn't even help me when Goku forced me to fight Cell! They just stood there and watched me get beaten, all in the name of their petty 'fairness'! The fate of the world was on the line! Why the hell did the battle have to be 'fair'! Then afterwards, they didn't even protest when Goku made the decision to stay dead!" I angrily shouted at my mother, and then stopped as I realized who I'd shouted at. "I'm sorry mum! I didn't mean to shout at you. J-Just don't die and leave me here alone. I don't want you to die!"

I broke away from my mother and rushed up to my room, lying on my bed and crying myself to sleep. All of the fatigue of the day finally caught up to me and I fell asleep.

* * *

It was early morning before I woke up again. I shot out of bed, quickly getting dressed and rushing downstairs to where my mother was cooking in the kitchen. I could already see her condition worsening, and I could hear her ragged breathing from the doorway. "Mum, are you okay? Please tell me you were joking when you said you were going to die."

"Gohan, I'm sorry, but I was telling the truth." She was about to start crying again. "I don't want to leave you alone either, but I can't control it."

"It's okay mum, I'll be able to take care of myself. I won't need the help of those... _cowards_."

She suddenly gasped and collapsed to the floor. "Mum!" I carried her up to her room and put her on the bed, feeling her head for a fever. I paled. It was life threatening, and there was nothing I could do about it.

It took a few hours for her to wake, and she slowly rolled her head to look at me. "Gohan... It looks like I'm going to die... earlier than I thought." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks onto the pillow. She started coughing violently. "Take... care of yourself, okay? Promise me that you'll go to a school and... and make some friends someday. You'll need friends your own age."

"I promise, mum. I don't know when, but I'll go to school. But... I'm also going to keep training. Those cowards can't deal with any threats to the world, so I'll train myself to deal with them."

"That's... okay... Gohan..." My mother's eyes slowly closed and I heard her breathing stop. I reached out with my ki to sense her, but it was gone.

"No! No, mum! Come back!" I started shaking her, but it soon became obvious she wasn't waking up. I curled up on the ground, shaking angrily with rivers of tears running down my face.

"This is their fault... It's their fault! They should have helped! If they'd helped this never would have happened! I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! Cowards!" I could subconsciously feel a change happening to my ki, but I was too angry to notice it.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" I suddenly powered up and was shocked when I looked at myself, because where the Super Saiyan aura would usually be, there were shadows swirling around me. The shadows looked as if they were sucking in the light. Was it my ki? I tried firing off a ki blast outside and that, too, was a shadowy colour. It seems like my entire energy has changed, but it's also made me stronger. Feeling my strength, I figured that because it was so strong, nobody would be able to ignore it.

However, as I extended my senses, I couldn't feel anyone heading towards my home. Does that mean that they can't sense this energy? But even so, if they can't then they would have just felt my ki disappear. Looks like they really don't care about me after all. I smirked. When I see them again, I'll teach them the meaning of power.

* * *

**Alright, so that's the first chapter of my new story. Before anyone asks, my previous stories aren't going to be continued anymore. That means that there will be no sequel to my first story and my one-shot will stay a one-shot. The reason for this is because I don't think I can work with the storyline of the one-shot enough to continue it, since it was always intended to be a one-shot. The sequel is cancelled simply because the idea I had for it was very bad. I acknowledge that my first story wasn't very good, which makes sense because it was the first time I was properly trying to write a story. Honestly, I think I realized that while I was writing it close to the end, but I wanted to at least finish it. After I put this up I'm going to mark the one-shot as complete.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story that this will hopefully turn out to be!**

**Also, the reason that I'm giving for Chi-Chi not dying when Goku dies with Raditz is because she knew he would be coming back.**

**I don't know how frequently I'm going to update this, but now that it's uploaded I'll probably get around to writing more chapters. This has been sitting on my computer waiting to be uploaded for about a month and a half now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Time for the second chapter! Also Llama, after you said that, I thought about it, but figured it wouldn't fit very well because the reason that Gohan began to hate them wasn't just because they didn't help, but also because they weren't strong enough to help, because as he put it, they didn't 'have enough training'.**

**In my opinion, the Z-fighters should have at least been able to take down a Cell Jr or two between them, because despite what Cell said, there is no way in HELL that the Cell Jrs were as strong as Cell, because that is completely stupid. I know if I was as powerful as Cell and could create clones of myself that were as strong as me, I'd abuse the hell out of it from the start. Not use it to deal with the small fry. It's basically an OP version of Tien's Multi-form. If anything, the Cell Jrs should have been between half and three quarters as strong as Cell. And even then, that's pretty strong.**

**Aaand I'm ranting. Sorry about that. On to the chapter! Please don't hate me for the shadow ki explanation.**

It had been a week since Chi-Chi had passed away, but nobody had noticed her's or Gohan's disappearances. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma was tinkering away at her inventions, like usual, when it came to her.

"Maybe I should check on Chi-Chi, and see how her and Gohan are handling Goku's de... ath." Her face paled as her voice trailed off. "VEGETA!" She screamed. All of a sudden a blur appeared at her side, which resolved to reveal Vegeta standing, an unimpressed look on his face.

"What is it, woman. You're disturbing my training! I have to become stronger than Kakarot's Brat!" His face softened as he saw Bulma about to burst into tears.

"I... I think Chi-Chi's dead because Goku didn't come back... Can you check for me?" Bulma choked out her words. Sighing, Vegeta closed his eyes and reached out his sensed to search for Chi-Chi's energy. He couldn't find it. For that matter, he couldn't find Gohan's either.

"The harpy's energy isn't anywhere on the earth. Neither is the brat's. Looks like they're both dead." Vegeta droned, then turned away and began to stalk back to his Gravity Room. "Don't bother me." Bulma started crying, and Vegeta stopped, remembering that 'the harpy', as he put it, was one of Bulma's closest - and only - friends.

"Take me there. Now." Bulma's tone, even while crying, left no room for argument. Vegeta picked her up and flew her over to the Son residence. When they landed, Bulma crashed through the door, searching frantically for any bodies. She found none, so she walked back outside and went around the house to find a gravestone with the name 'Son Chi-Chi' carved into it. Bulma almost fainted at the sight of it.

"Vegeta, let's make all three of them graves back at home. It's the least we can do to honour their memory. I can only assume Gohan's body got taken when he died since he was so strong." Understanding what she meant, Vegeta dug up Chi-Chi's coffin, which wasn't buried very deep, and flew both it and Bulma back to Capsule Corporation, where he dug a new grave and set down the coffin inside of it.

When she'd recovered, Bulma made stones for all three of the Son family, all next to each other, in the indoor garden of Capsule Corporation. She then placed flowers one each of them, and called the rest of the group in order to set up a funeral.

Gohan had seen everything from when Bulma and Vegeta arrived at his home. He'd sensed them heading there, and had sped off towards his home to see what they were doing. He growled angrily to himself. Not only would he need to make a home elsewhere, just in case, but those bastards had defiled his mother's grave, so he had no reason to stay there. He flew off into the distance before he was noticed, in order to find a new place to call his home. At least he had confirmed that they couldn't sense the shadows.

* * *

A year had passed now. His family's funeral had been nothing special. Just a few 'close friends' mourning and saying how good of a family they were.

Gohan had somehow managed to not starve over the year, but that problem was going to be solved soon. He had just collected the sixth of the seven dragon balls, and he knew that the last one was at Capsule Corporation. He'd been putting off breaking in to get it until it was the last one, because he didn't want to get caught this early after his 'death'. He still had to get much stronger.

His experimentations with the shadow ki had been very useful. He had figured out that it was much easier to shape than the light ki, and he could even graft it into shapes that could become solid. However, the most recent ability he had figured out was of approximately the same usefulness as Goku's Instant Transmission skill.

Whereas Instant Transmission required you to lock on to somebody's ki, his teleportation skill simply required that he had been to a place and put down a beacon. After that, it was invisible to everyone and everything, and could only be sensed if one knew the shadows. The first place he had left a beacon was his own home, but he had yet to find anywhere else that was important enough.

'Storage.' As he thought the word, the shadow ki came out of his hand and wrapped around the Dragon Ball, before pulling it in. That was another of his new abilities. When he had... 'acquired' the shadow ki, he had soon noticed that there seemed to be a storage space, large enough to fit a house, in the back of his mind. All he had to do was focus on it, and he could see what was inside of it.

Currently, however, it only contained the six dragon balls he had, and his slowly dwindling supply of stolen senzu beans. Every few months he had stolen a small bag of them, knowing that he could use them to supplement his food, so he wouldn't have to eat large meals. He managed to cut down on using them, so he only had to use one every few days. Thankfully, Korin hadn't noticed that approximately a quarter of his senzu beans were going missing every now and then and that the rest of the fighters didn't know.

All he had to do now was break into Capsule Corporation, steal the final Dragon Ball, and get out. Gohan sighed. He would have to do this over the course of a night, and then summon Shenron straight away. He couldn't afford to let anybody know about him. He was confident he could beat them, but he didn't want to take his chances. There was always the chance something unexpected could happen. Gohan flew in the direction of Capsule Corporation, and waited for nightfall.

* * *

The break in had been easy. Much easier than he'd thought it would be. It turned out that because Vegeta existed, Capsule Corporation didn't employ security. It was a simple matter for Gohan to set a beacon in the camera room through the wall, since he was close enough, and then just warping in and turning off the cameras for a few minutes. What kind of building plan puts the security room on the outside edge of the building? He thought Bulma was smart.

Now back at his home, Gohan was ready to summon Shenron with the Dragon Balls. He already knew what he was going to wish for. But he first had to talk to Shenron.

"Shenron! Rise and grant my wishes!" He yelled. The Dragon Balls crackled with yellow lightning, and then a large, green dragon rose out from them.

**"Mortal! You have two wishes!"** Shenron's deep voice bellowed out. **"Make them quickly or I will leave!"**

"Damn, somebody is impatient. Firstly, can I ask you a question without using up a wish?" Gohan inquired Shenron, hoping that he could.

**"Yes! That is something I can do!"** Shenron was pretty loud. Gohan's ears were starting to get irritated already.

"What are the different types of ki and why are they different?"

**"There are three different types of energy, or as you know it, ki! There are light, neutral and shadow energies! Light energy is what every being is born with, and it is the weakest kind of the energies! Neutral energy belongs to those beings who have become gods! Shadow energy, like yours, is born when a being experiences a major traumatic event while under the effects of negative emotions towards friends and family! There is no way to completely convert energies back to Light energy once it has been changed, however, if enough effort is put into it a small amount of Light energy can be temporarily created externally!"** Interesting. So there were three types of ki, not two. Shenron continued with his explanation.

**"There isn't much to say about Light energy, seeing as it is the weakest kind! However, Neutral and Shadow energies are almost on par with each other, with Neutral being stronger! Neutral energy is approximately five times stronger than an equal amount of Light energy, while Shadow energy is four times stronger! Furthermore, while Shadow energy cannot be sensed by the Light, the Neutral can sense it normally, and the reverse is also true! Beings that use Neutral energy have the option to reveal their energy to look like Light energy to the sense of other Light beings! Most Gods, such as the Kais, do reveal their energy! However, a few, such as the Gods of Destruction, choose to not reveal their energy! That is all!"**

Gohan was surprised. At least, he was surprised at the fact that the Shadow ki was so much stronger. He figured it had made sense. Before his conversion, when he powered up the wind blew strongly in the area. However, after his conversion, and especially recently, when he powered up to his full strength he had been causing localised earthquakes in nearby areas. It was part of the reason why he was gathering the Dragon Balls.

"Okay, my first wish, then, is to have a bag of senzu beans that doesn't run out." He held up a senzu bean from his storage, just in case Shenron didn't know what he was talking about for some reason.

**"It has been done! What is your second wish?"** A bag, about as large as a Dragon Ball, appeared in Gohan's hand. He slowly opened it and peeked inside, and all he could see was the colour of the senzu bean. Sticking his hand inside, he pulled out a handful and noticed that the spot he had taken from was immediately refilled with more beans. He grinned. That wish had worked. Now he just needed to make his other wish.

"My second wish is to be on an uninhabited planet with a spaceship!" He yelled. This was the turning point. If he couldn't get this wish granted fully, it would be much harder to train. He most certainly couldn't train on Earth anymore, for fear of either blowing it up or knocking it out of orbit in the future.

**"It will be granted! In ten minutes, you will be transported!"** Gohan heaved a sigh of relief as he released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Good. This made things much better. The dragon disappeared from sight, and the Dragon Balls floated away before soaring away to new locations. Following their locations with his mind, he was amused when one of them embedded itself into the side of Capsule Corporation. That would be a surprise in the morning for Bulma.

He quickly stored the senzu bag in his storage and returned to his home, packing up the capsule house with all of its belongings. Storing that, he quickly racked his brain, making sure he'd remembered everything. After all, he wouldn't be returning for at least a few years.

Smiling, he powered up to his Super Saiyan form, before pushing the shadows that replaced the golden aura out of the way, and looking at himself in the nearby lake. His hair was still the golden colour, after all, it was a trait of the Super Saiyan form, but it also had streaks of black in it from the shadows. He had to admit, it looked a lot better than just golden hair. He watched as his form shimmered, and then suddenly he was on another planet, staring at a spaceship.

Smirking now, he could finally start to tap into and train the supposedly unlimited potential of the Saiyan race.

* * *

Back at Earth, Hercule Satan held a press conference the next day to celebrate the day before's anniversary of him 'defeating' Cell and saving the world.

"Mr. Satan! Would you please remind us of how you defeated Cell?" One reporter yelled.

"Well, I, the saviour of the world, got sick of those silly tricksters and their tricks, and told them to get lost! Being the great man that they recognised me as, they quickly retreated from the area, which is why they weren't there after the battle! Then I told Cell 'That's it for your tricks!' and hit him with my strongest Megaton Punch!" Hercule boasted his 'achievement' on TV for the entire world to see.

His daughter, Videl, was watching from the comfort of their new mansion that they had recently gotten from the city for saving the world. She was confused at her father's words. '_I thought he said something different when he beat Cell? He must not have a good memory._' She decided to leave it at that and stopped thinking about it.

"Well, Mr. Satan, in honour of your achievements, we want to officially rename Orange Star City to Satan City! It would be a great honour to us if you accepted our request!" The mayor of Orange Star City was on the stage next to Hercule, beaming at him. All of the citizens and reporters in the audience cheered for him.

"If you put it that way, there's no way I could refuse! After all, I'm the strongest man in the world!" Hercule accepted the request, and the crowd cheered even louder. Hercule posed for the cameras, and pulled out a capsule, opening it to show it contained twenty bricks stacked on top of each other.

"HAH!" With a yell, Hercule brought his hand down and the crowd watched in awe as he broke nineteen of them, leaving only one remaining. Again, they started cheering for Hercule. He roared in triumph and had a smug grin on his face as he left the stage to return home.

**Here's the second chapter! Originally I was going to have it go a bit further, and end it with Gohan returning after his training, but I decided not to. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, time for the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, guys! I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go because there's a lot of unclear details I have for the story. Honestly, I'm just writing the story as I go, and spoilers, but from my current plan, the end of the story WON'T end up with Gohan making up with the rest of the group. Sorry if that's the way you guys wanted it to go, but it's not happening. I don't really like it when stories like this suddenly make Gohan forgive the group at the drop of a hat. Unless I can think of a really, REALLY good reason and execution for it, it won't be happening. **

**Another note before we start. I had a few people PM me asking when I would update. Not naming names, but you know who you are. The answer is always going to be "When the chapter is done.", and messaging me about it won't make me get it done any faster. So please don't. The story will be at the very least finished eventually. Hopefully by the end of this month if I get down to it. No promises. Anyway, enough of that. Let's go!**

* * *

Gohan groaned from his spaceship, as yet another planet blew up due to his accidental misfiring. Not that it happened often, it was just annoying to have to find another planet to train on. Before he yet again commenced the search for another planet to train on (They weren't easy to find. A lot of them were uninhabitable.), he quickly checked the calendar to check how long had passed. He was slightly taken aback when he realised it had been almost six years since he had left.

Over the past few years, he had grown even stronger than when he had left. His feelings for the fighters back on Earth hadn't changed though. They would still be weaklings too, most likely. Nothing they could do would ever change that. Gohan knew he was probably one of the strongest beings in the universe, bar the Gods of Destruction.

He'd long since figured out how to condense his power to keep it inside himself when he powered up, so no more earthquakes or planet-destroying just by powering up. He was quite glad for that. The first and second planets he'd been on had broken apart simply from him powering up to his maximum at the time.

His storage space had also expanded. While from the start it could hold approximately the size of a small house, now it could hold the volume of a mansion. It had slowly grown larger as he had gotten stronger, so he was happy that he would most likely never run out of space. It was probably the most useful of his abilities.

Thankfully, he had also discovered that the beacons for his teleportation ability didn't expire either. Every now and again, he had teleported back to Earth to have a look at the goings on, making sure he wasn't seen by any of the fighters.

It hadn't been long before he found out about the 'Great Hercule Satan' and how they had renamed an entire city after him. To say he was annoyed at the news would be the understatement of the century. He was pissed. That fraud had taken his credit for killing a threat to the world, possibly the entire universe, and that guy had brushed it off as nothing but 'light tricks' without even feeling the slightest bit guilty!

On that particular stay, he'd done some quick research and found out that Mr. Satan was also the most recent World Martial Arts Tournament champion. Didn't that guy have enough money already because of that? Gohan simply mused that it was human nature, to be so greedy. He was lucky only to be half-human because of his Saiyan heritage.

Sighing, Gohan resigned himself to returning to Earth for good, seeing as he still needed to fulfil the promise to his mother, aside from the fact that finding another planet this late would take too much time, and by the time he did he probably wouldn't be able to go to school anymore.

Packing everything - including the spaceship, he might need it - into his storage, Gohan teleported to the beacon back on Earth at the foot of Mt. Paozu. Decapsulizing the house from years back, Gohan quickly settled down a few kilometres from the base, which was conveniently also several hundred kilometres from the nearest large city. Sure, there were assorted villages scattered about the countryside, with tens to hundreds of kilometres between them, but large cities only showed up every few thousand kilometres, to the extent that there was an airport in every city and planes on standby for twenty four hours every day.

After setting everything up, Gohan decided it was time to sleep, and that he would have to go search for a school the next day. Drifting off, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Morning came soon enough, and Gohan slowly awoke as the rays of the sun drifted in through the windows of the small house. He slowly sat up and dragged himself out of his bed, before preparing some senzu-laced food for his breakfast. After preparing for his day, he proceeded to shoot through the skies at a speed that was invisible to the human eye, traversing the few hundred kilometres in less than a minute, before he drifted to the ground and had a look at the name of the City.

_Welcome to Satan City! Home of our saviour, Hercule Satan!_

He grumbled unpleasantly. _Of course_, it _had_ to be _this_ city. He would have to deal with it though, because any other city and it would be outright suspicious for him to be living several thousand kilometres away from his school. He could always move, but he wanted to stay in the vicinity of Mt. Paozu, since it was where he had lived all of his life until he left.

He quickly walked the streets, searching for the school that would be around. As much as he wanted to run faster, it was quite a busy time for being morning, and he would definitely get strange looks for going fast. It still didn't take him long to find it, and soon enough he was at the office ready to apply for the school.

"What do you want, kid?" He glared at the office manager, who quickly changed their tone and asked him the same question more politely.

"I'd like to apply for this school. Any problems with that?" He lightly growled as he spoke, letting the manager know that there wasn't to be any argument.

"A-alright then, I just need to ask you a few questions." Gohan sighed and nodded. "Alright, name?"

"Gohan."

"I'll need your family name as well."

"I don't have one. Nor do I need one." A growl again. The manager just shrugged at his tone and continued on.

"Living area?"

"442 Mountain." The manager's head shot up in shock.

"That far?"

"Yes, that far. Is that it?"

"Well, you answered the main questions. We just need you to take this entrance exam that we have, to see how well you'll go at the school." The manager reached under the desk, before pulling out a stack of paper and handing them over. "If you just go down that hall, the first door on the left should have a spare room for you to do it in. You have two hours to do it."

Gohan nodded angrily before heading off to the spare room.

* * *

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the look on the poor manager's face as he emerged less than fifteen minutes later with a completed exam. The manager's jaw had seemingly dropped straight to the ground in less than a second when Gohan had handed over the completely filled out test paper.

"Seeing as I already know that everything is correct - try and find something wrong - I'll come back tomorrow for my first day then?" Gohan grinned at the manager, who was still standing in shock. The manager managed to force out a small positive reply, before shakily standing and walking to the back of the office into the principal's room.

As Gohan turned his back and stalked out the door, annoyed that his time had been wasted, not that he had anything to do anyway. He faintly heard scream of "WHAT?!" coming from the principal's room. Smirking, he returned home to train for a small time before making sure everything was ready for him to start attending school.

* * *

**End Chapter. Sorry, it's a bit short, but I'd rather not start the school part at the end of a chapter, and leave you all waiting for the continuation of it. Sorry if the quality of this one is a bit bad, I wanted to get it out and I was kinda tired at the time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Another chapter! This actually took longer than I intended to get started on, since I've been playing the Megaman Star Force trilogy. They're probably my favourite DS games, and they've been taking up time while I'm trying to get all the menu stars. I'm planning on making a fanfic for it, so that should be up soon. However, that won't have plans to be updated as frequently as this one, at least until this one is done. I'll just be working on either one as I get the ideas going.**

**But yeah, time for a new chapter now.**

* * *

Gohan made sure to wake up early. Even though he knew he wouldn't be late unless he wanted to be, he wanted to make sure everything was in order and he also had to make sure to leave time for him to land outside of the city.

After getting ready and having a small breakfast, courtesy of the Senzu beans, Gohan took off, covering the distance in a matter of seconds. Touching down at the outskirts of the city, he scowled when he saw the sign introducing it. 'Welcome to Satan City!', it said. He didn't like it very much, but it was better than having his name plastered about. He didn't exactly want publicity.

Walking down the streets, it wasn't long before he heard a commotion coming from nearby. Looking over, he saw that there were some criminals attempting to rob a bank. Raising an eyebrow, he figured he might as well do _something_ about it, so he concentrated his ki and everyone watched in shock as black shadows appeared around the criminals, before condensing and squeezing down on them, effectively immobilizing them. The police ran up to the criminals before arresting them properly and bringing them to the cars.

"Hey, you! What the hell just happened here?" He looked over at the voice. Some girl with black hair was glaring at him, as if expecting him to tell her all the details. "I'm the one who was supposed to deal with those bastards!"

Gohan sneered at her. "Why are you asking me? Little girl, I'm not exactly the best person to ask, considering I was just passing by." The girl turned away, letting out a small huff as she decided to just ignore him, and stalked over to the policemen, before interrogating them herself. "Who was that, anyway?" He sighed, turning away and continuing his walk to school.

* * *

As Videl finished talking to the policemen, she turned around to continue her own walk to school before realizing that everybody watching the scene was standing in shock at what had happened. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that at the same time, the boy she had talked to had acted like he wasn't even surprised by the events that happened.

_Suspicious..._

* * *

"Oh, it's you!" The office manager almost dropped his stack of papers when he saw Gohan walk up to the desk. "I wasn't expecting you here so... early." Obviously, the man was sceptical that Gohan really lived out in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't have much to do at home, and my transportation method is quite fast, so it's only natural that I'd show up on time." Gohan growled and the man clammed up and accepted the reasoning.

"Yes, yes. Now, we were all quite surprised to hear that you aced the entrance exam in less than fifteen minutes, but since that's behind us, let's get you your schedule, okay?" The man quickly tapped away at his computer, printing the schedule out and passing it over the Gohan, before hurriedly standing up and grabbing his stack of papers. He obviously didn't want to hang around.

A few seconds later, a lady opened the door into the office, and was also surprised to see him there. "Hello, how may I help you? I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm fine, the manager just printed out my schedule." Gohan tried to growl again, but the lady didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Oh! You must be the new transfer student. Gohan, is it? No last name?" She had a cheerful smile on her face and Gohan sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to intimidate her out of asking questions.

"Yes, that's me." He opted instead to turn away and walk down the halls, trying to avoid any inevitable questions from her.

He looked down at his schedule, pleased to see that it was easy to follow, and even had a map on it. Checking the time, he figured he should probably get to class before it was too late. He was already behind schedule, after all, he didn't expect it to take so much time to walk through the city.

* * *

As he neared the classroom, the bell started ringing and he covered his ears from the volume. Damn, that thing was loud.

"Are you okay?" A sudden voice behind him brought him back to his senses. Turning, he saw a man holding a few books in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Ah, you must be the new student. Well done on the entrance exam! All the teachers already agreed not to speak of that to the students. Wouldn't want you to be less likely to make friends, what with where you live, right? Anyway, I'm your homeroom teacher. Wait out here for a minute and I'll call you in when we're ready." Gohan just gaped as the man stepped by him and walked into the room. How could he be so calm when he was going to be in a room of presumably immature students for the next hour? He shook his head as he decided he would never understand the personnel at schools.

"Alright class, settle down. Surprisingly, we have a new student today! I hope some of you can try and make friends with him, despite what the teachers have heard about his personality. Come on in, please." Gohan was tempted to smash the door down, just to make a point, but settled with just opening it like a normal human would. He walked in and stood at the front of the classroom, scanning it quickly with his eyes, not even taking in details. The room was decently sized, and had several rows of seats where the students sat, but nothing of interest.

"Introduce yourself, please." The teacher looked at him expectantly, so he scowled at the class as he did.

"My name is Gohan. That's all you need to know. No questions." No sooner than he had shut his mouth, he heard a piercing voice from the middle row.

"Over here! Sit over here!" Still scowling, he looked over at the source of the voice. Some blonde girl was smiling at him, pointing to the empty seat next to her. He scanned the room again. No other empty seats. Sighing, he trudged his way up the stairs to the empty seat before sitting in it and resting himself against it. This school seemed like it would be pretty boring.

"My name's Erasa! Nice to meet you!" The girl was even louder next to his ear, and he instinctively covered it.

"Don't care." He growled at her and she pulled back a little, but wasn't fazed any more than that. He looked over at her and suddenly noticed a familiar person glaring at him from the other side of Erasa.

"You! You were at the robbery this morning!" It was that girl again. He sneered at her a second time.

"Oh, having fun, _little girl?_" The girl slammed her hands against the table.

"Hey! Watch what you say to Videl! You're nowhere near her social status!" There was a blonde boy sitting next to this... Videl girl.

"Yeah, Gohan! You'll never guess who Videl's dad is!" Erasa again. Too loud. Gohan's opinion of her was quickly solidified as simply 'Loud, annoying blonde girl'.

"Why would I care? It's not like it matters to me."

"Her father is the guy who beat Cell!" Gohan's eyebrow raised. So the fraud was her father, then? Then he chuckled. Time to mess with their heads a bit.

"_I didn't know I had a daughter._" He deliberately said the phrase loud enough for the entire class to hear. Then there was a massive uproar with everybody in the room shouting at him. Things from 'What the hell are you talking about?' to 'You're a retard'. He laughed loudly, silencing them.

"It was a joke, you idiots." If only they knew.

"Well it wasn't a very funny one." That Videl girl was talking again. Gohan wished she would just shut up.

"Yeah, Gohan, Videl's father is the great hero, Hercule Satan! He saved the world from Cell! You should respect him!"

"What the hell, Erasa! Now he's going to want to be my friend just because of my father!"

"And why would that be? I don't respect that _fraud_ at all." Gohan spoke quietly enough that only the three other people included in the conversation noticed what he said.

Videl quickly shot out of her seat. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Gohan was already ignoring her, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with her for the rest of the day. The sudden outburst brought back the attention of the class. There was a small amount of muttering as Videl sat back in her seat, embarrassed that she had gotten everyone's attention and a glare from the teacher.

* * *

Unfortunately, Gohan wasn't going to be very lucky that day. He had Videl in every single one of his classes. By the time the bell rang for the end of the day, she had already decided to follow him around.

"I'm going to follow him, he's way too suspicious from this morning and he won't get away with insulting my father like that!" Videl fumed as she stalked away from her friends, following Gohan out of the school gates.

"Don't do anything indecent, Videl!" Erasa called after her.

Videl thought she had been doing pretty well hiding from Gohan. After all, it's not like she could know that he could sense her presence following her the entire way. She was happy, she could figure out something about that suspicious guy!

She started being more careful after seeing him turn into an alleyway for seemingly no reason. Was he a criminal? She started around the corner, stepping into the alley after him. There was no sign of him. She walked a few metres in, then had the breath taken out of her as she was suddenly slammed into a wall. Her body hurting, she slowly looked up as she realized she had been grabbed by the neck and was being held against it.

"You have five chances to give me a single good reason why I shouldn't cripple or kill you right now. Following somebody isn't the best thing to do when they can kill you with the flick of a finger." The voice was familiar. Her vision finally clearing, she could see who it was. Gohan was holding her there with a single hand, glaring intensely at her. And she swore she could see traces of some kind of shadow swirling around him.

* * *

**Chapter end!**

**Yep, Gohan just threatened Videl with death! That just happened! You aren't dreaming! See you next chapter!**

**There were a few long paragraphs there. The very end of that chapter, as well as the part where Gohan says "I didn't know I had a daughter." to the whole class are easily my favourite parts in this chapter. I mean seriously, why has nobody ever used that phrase when Videl gets introduced?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for another chapter of Wrapped in Shadows!**

**But first, other stuff. If anyone is interested in Megaman Star Force, I just put up a fic yesterday under the title of 'Star Crossing'. Shameless plug, but it's my own fic so oh well. I also made its first chapter long than the first four of this fic by accident. But eh.**

* * *

Videl grit her teeth in anger and struggled to try and break free of Gohan's grip. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even make him budge.

"W-Why are you attacking me?" Gohan glared at her.

"Well, why were you following me?"

"You... You were at that incident this morning and you acted like what happened wasn't surprising! You know what happened there, don't you?!" He stared at her.

"If, by some chance, I did, what would you do? In case you forgot, you're the one slowly dying here. I told you to give me a reason not to cripple or kill you."

"Well, if you kill me you're as good as dead! My father beat Cell, so he could-" Gohan's grip tightened and Videl felt herself get shoved harder into the wall. She could have sworn she heard it cracking.

"Not good enough. If anything, you're stronger than your father anyway." Videl's eyes widened. She was stronger? Filing that comment away, she decided to focus on not dying.

"Then... Then you wouldn't hurt a classmate, would you?" Videl mentally kicked herself. If he wouldn't hurt a classmate, then what was he doing right now? Her vision was still fading, and she was struggling to keep a hold of her consciousness.

"I would, if they gave me reason to. Which you did, by the way. Would it hurt just to ask a question rather than following someone home? I like my privacy."

"I already told the others I was following you! If you kill me, you'll be the most likely suspect!" It was a last ditch effort, Videl couldn't think of any other reasons. Fortunately for her, she was dropped to the ground. She quickly started gasping, trying to recover the air that she had been unable to breathe while he was holding her.

"That would be kind of inconvenient. They wouldn't be able to prove anything, but I might get expelled just on principle. Then I wouldn't be able to keep my promise."

"Your... promise?" Gohan nodded.

"I promised my mother about six and a half years ago that I would go to school and make friends my age. You aren't helping me with that right now. Anything else you want to say before I go?"

"Tomorrow!" Gohan raised an eyebrow in question. "We have a mock martial arts tournament tomorrow during gym, so I'll make sure to beat you there!"

"Why is there a mock tournament?"

"You didn't know? The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up in a few weeks! Any respectable martial artist would know that!" Gohan let out a short bark of laughter.

"Sorry, there aren't many of those left. Most certainly, your dad isn't one of them." Videl glared at him.

"What the hell is with you and your problem with my dad? What did he do to you?"

"Well, like I said in class, your dad is a fraud. Figure that one out on your own. Anyway, I'll take you up on your challenge. Prepare to lose tomorrow." And with that, he turned and left the alley.

Videl quickly stood up and raced after him, but when she turned the corner he was just... gone.

"Where did he go?" She questioned the air in confusion. Sighing, she let out her jetcopter and set off towards her home, to get in some last minute training before the tournament tomorrow. She had to be in top form, even if it was just a mock tournament and she was going to win anyway. Gohan wouldn't stand a chance. He only managed to hurt her through a surprise attack!

* * *

Gohan cursed as he realized that he forgot to set a warp point at the school. He decided not to bother with training for the mock tournament, seeing as nobody on Earth stood a chance against him anyway. Although, it might be interesting if he signed up for the actual tournament.

* * *

The next day progressed the same as the previous, with Gohan ignoring everyone while they tried to get him to talk to them. Videl ignored him, however, perfectly content to wait until gym class, where she planned to beat him in front of the entire class.

Unfortunately for the both of them, the day seemed to progress extremely slowly. Videl passed the time by thinking about the ways she was going to beat him in the tournament, while Gohan opted to try and sleep.

Gohan's plan didn't quite work, what with somebody in the class trying to talk to him every five minutes. He was refraining from hurting people. That would be counter-productive.

Hours passed, and finally, it was time for the gym class to start. Gohan heard other students muttering between themselves.

"Hey, I heard we have a new teacher!"

"Yeah, I heard that too. Apparently he has a weird name!" A weird name? Maybe it was somebody interesting.

The class started, but everyone had to wait another five minutes before the teacher walked into the gym.

"Hello, class. I'm your new gym teacher. You can refer to me as Seventeen." Gohan stared, then mumbled under his breath.

"_Of course, it just has to be somebody I know._" Videl heard him mutter, but couldn't make out the words, looking at him in confusion.

"What was that?" He glared.

"Never mind, it doesn't concern you." Videl glared back, but he ignored it.

Meanwhile, Seventeen was calling the roll for the class. His head jerked up when he called out Gohan's name, eyes going straight to him. Gohan just waved back, a grin on his face that told Seventeen the simple fact of 'Yes, it's me.'

"I'll need to talk to you after class, Gohan." The entire class went silent and stared at Gohan. How had he managed to do something wrong already?

"Suit yourself." The tone in Gohan's voice surprised Seventeen. Where was the kid who was cheerful and cared for others? Seventeen shook his head and kept calling the roll. Afterwards, the lesson started.

"Alright class, so I've been told we're having a mock martial arts tournament in preparation for the World Tournament?" Half of the class cheered. They were the jocks, of course. This was their chance to prove who the strongest in the class was! "Okay, so who is participating?" All of the jocks, and Videl, stepped forward. Then Videl spoke up.

"Gohan is participating as well. I already made a deal with him that he would fight today." The class was stunned. When did that happen? Seventeen looked at Gohan.

"Wasn't my choice." Seventeen sighed.

"Alright, just don't kill anyone." The rest of the class, which had been chattering, fell silent. What had their teacher just said?

"I'll try." The smirk on his face told Seventeen that he wasn't going to try too hard to avoid it.

One of the jocks started laughing. "As if Gohan could kill anyone! Look at him, he's a twig!" Gohan swung to face him, a menacing grin on his face.

"Do you want to test that theory?" The jock instantly shut up.

The tournament proceeded to start without incident. Videl and Gohan were _coincidentally_ placed at opposite sides of the bracket. Videl also had all of the strong jocks on her side. Since the fights were one at a time, she didn't take her time and took her opponents down as fast as she could, no fight lasting more than a minute.

On Gohan's end, he simply waited for the jocks to charge him, before he stepped aside and threw them out of the ring. When he was questioned by said jocks, he simply told them to stop being so stupid.

Soon enough, Videl and Gohan were facing each other in the final. Videl smirked.

"I'll beat you here, Gohan!" The class cheered, hoping to see Gohan get destroyed by Videl for all the antics he'd played over the past two days.

"I'd like to see you try." With that, Videl charged and Gohan simply backpedalled away from her, dodging with practiced ease.

Videl was dumbfounded. How was he dodging her attacks so easily? It was as if he'd been doing this for years!

"Fight seriously damn it!" Her anger was getting to her.

"I don't need to. You're simply _too weak_." She snapped. Charging, she attacked Gohan and was satisfied as her fist hit its mark. Calming down, she was surprised to see that Gohan had simply caught her attack and wasn't even look at her anymore. In fact, he was looking at the teacher.

"Oi, Seventeen. Call off the fight unless you want her to get hurt." Seventeen grimaced.

"You know I can't do that, Gohan. Her father would make me lose the job, and then he'd make sure I wouldn't get a job anywhere else." Gohan frowned, then looked back at her.

"Fine, I guess I can make an attempt. If you'll stand back, Videl, I'll get into a stance." Nodding, she stepped back a few metres before dropping into her practiced stance. Gohan looked at her, and shook his head.

"Your stance is horrible for your body type."

"What the hell do you think you're talking about? This is my father's stance, the best in the world!"

"Do you know why it's the best in the world?" Videl, confused, shook her head.

"So you admit it is, but why is it then?"

"Because the real best stances decided to stop participating." Videl was furious.

"Just get into your stance already!" Gohan slid into a simple stance, waiting for her to move. She looked at it. Surprisingly, there were absolutely no gaps in his defence! So she charged. Then she felt an impact.

* * *

Videl's vision dimmed as the class watched her fly across the room and _through_ the wall. The last things she heard before she passed out were the following.

"Gohan, I told you not to kill anyone."

"Eh. She'll survive. She's stronger than her dad, after all. He would've died just from the hit."

Then she was gone, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Chapter End! Videl got wrecked.**

**So yeah. Seventeen is the gym teacher. Huzzah! Annoying Seventeen next chapter! Also Seventeen why would you do such an obvious rigging of the bracket.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for another chapter of Wrapped in Shadows! I'm kind of surprised at how much I've been writing fanfiction recently. I've been thinking about ideas while I'm at school, so I've been able to get them written afterwards.**

* * *

Videl's consciousness slowly returned her senses to her, and her eyes opened. She was in a white room. The hospital? What happened? Her body hurt everywhere.

Her eyes started roaming, and she spotted _Gohan_? Of all people, _Gohan_ was the one next to her bed? He looked at her.

"You're awake. It's about time. Seventeen told me to bring you here and wait until you woke up. It's been an hour since then. You woke surprisingly fast for what happened." Videl was confused. What had happened again?

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck..." Suddenly the door slammed open and her father ran in, angry and concerned.

"Sweet pea! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard what happened!" Videl laughed.

"Everything hurts, dad. Did somebody get the license plate of that truck that hit me?" Gohan brought a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"You've got several broken ribs and a broken leg. You wouldn't have survived being hit by a truck." The tone in his voice seemed to be mocking her, and she became angry.

"Why the hell are you here anyway? You don't need to be here!" Her father turned to look at Gohan.

"Who are you, kid? Why are you here?" Gohan glared at her father.

"I'm here because the teacher told me to bring her here after what happened. Were you informed of what happened?" Her father seemed to remember.

"Oh, right! That lie! Videl, I was told that somebody sent you through the wall of the gym during that mock tournament you said you were going to win. Of course that didn't happen, after all, you're the strongest in the world after me!" Gohan clicked his fingers, drawing his attention.

"I can confirm what happened."

"What really happened, then?"

"She got sent through a wall by her opponent. For the record, the wall was a metre and a half thick and completely made of bricks. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Don't lie to me, boy! I'm the strongest man in the world! I could break you in half with a flick of my fingers!" Gohan smiled creepily, his eyes glinting.

"What reason do I have to lie, Mr. Satan?" He stood, crossing his arms. "After all, the opponent that sent her through the wall was _me_." Mr. Satan stood to confront him.

"How dare you tell me such blatant lies! I could beat you with half a hand while blindfolded! I beat Cell, too!" Gohan glared back at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you did beat Cell, _fraud_. In another universe where you were many thousands of times stronger than you are in this one. Oh wait, that universe doesn't exist."

"Who do you think you're calling a fraud! I beat Cell, you're just some scrawny kid who doesn't know-"

There was a crash. Thankfully, there was nobody in the next few rooms over. Mr. Satan was soon hooked up to life support in the same room as Videl, Gohan grinning.

"You beat Cell? What a lie. Seven years ago, you stole that credit from a _child_. How shameless can you get? Also, your daughter took that attack better than you did. She's stronger than the supposed _strongest in the world_. Nowhere close to my level, though. That wasn't even one thousandth of my strength."

Mr. Satan fainted. So did Videl.

The doctors made sure that nobody found out about the incident for now. It wouldn't do for the world to know that something like this had happened.

* * *

"Honestly, Gohan. Not only did you send his daughter through a wall, but you sent the fraud through a wall as well? What happened to you in the past six and a half years?" Seventeen was shaking his head, grinning slightly.

"I changed, Seventeen. Goku refused to come back, and then mum died. The rest of them were too weak to defend Earth from anything, so I left to train. I'm only at school to fulfil my promise to mum." Seventeen was shocked. Gohan didn't refer to Goku as 'dad', just as 'Goku'. Did he not consider him as a father anymore?

"Either way, you shouldn't do things like that."

"Shut up, I do what I want. They were annoying me with their antics." Seventeen stared at him.

"As your teacher, I order you to go and give them some Senzu beans." Gohan scowled.

"You can't make me do that. Besides, they deserved it."

"Do it, or I'll tell Bulma and the others that you're alive."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"I would."

"You wouldn't get the chance. You'd be in pieces before then, Android."

"Just do it, Gohan. If you don't, the incident will get out to the media soon enough, and they'll find out anyway." Gohan sighed.

"_Fine_." He returned to the hospital, where doctors were fussing over Videl and Hercule. "Move, doctors." The head doctor turned and looked at him.

"Please leave, we're in the middle of an operation here." Gohan pushed them out of the way, before bringing out the Senzus. The doctors gasped at seeing the bag appear out of nowhere, with just a black void signalling its presence before it appeared. Gohan opened the bag, pulled out two beans, and stood next to Videl's bed.

"First, the girl." The doctors protested, asking what he was doing, but he ignored them, dropping the bean into her mouth. Her eyes snapped open almost immediately, trying to choke out the bean. "Don't try and throw it up, idiot. Seventeen told me to give it to you, otherwise the incident will get out to the media." Videl stopped choking at the mention of her gym teacher's name. Swallowing tentatively, she gasped as she felt her bones start getting stitched back together.

"What the hell did you just feed me?"

"Something that will instantly heal all wounds and keep you fed for more than a week." The doctors blew up in confusion, protesting that there couldn't possibly be a medicine like that. They were silenced when Videl stepped out of bed, perfectly fine. She looked over at Gohan, who sighed.

"Guess I have to give one to the fraud, don't I?"

"Stop calling my father a fraud!"

"But he is one." She didn't even see him move, but suddenly he was by her dad's bed, dropping a bean into his mouth. Her dad took a few seconds, before suddenly shooting up.

"Kid! I challenge you to an official match!" Then he looked around, suddenly surprised at being kicked out of his dream. Gohan chuckled darkly.

"Gladly. It will have to wait for the world tournament, though. I'll be competing. It's only in two and a half weeks. The time will fly." The man paled as he realized what had happened. "What, having second thoughts? Too late. I already accepted."

Videl gaped. "H-How did you move so fast?" Gohan looked at her. Then he was gone.

"What, like that?" She spun. He was behind her. "I suppose there's no point hiding anything anymore. I _did_ send you through a wall with this strength." Suddenly there was a black ball in his hand. She looked at it closely, then gasped.

"You! You're a trickster! I won't fall for your tricks!"

"How are they tricks when I used them to send you through a wall? Oh wait, that wasn't anything to do with this. That was just raw strength. What I _can_ do is surround people in them, making them unable to move or breathe." Videl gasped.

"That was _you_ that did that at the bank yesterday!" Gohan grinned.

"Yes, it was! You finally figured it out! No wonder he wasn't surprised, I'm sure you're thinking. After all, I was the one who did it!" He deadpanned a cheer, voice sounding very dull. "I don't care. I could kill you whenever, I'm letting you live because you don't deserve to die, unlike your father."

"Why the hell does my father deserve to die? What did he do to you?" Gohan smiled weirdly at her.

"What did he do? Oh, nothing much. He only _stole my credit for beating Cell_."

Videl gaped. What the hell was he talking about? He had to be joking. Her father beat Cell, right?

_Right?_

* * *

**End of chapter! Gohan doesn't really feel like hiding anything, does he? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this isn't a chapter, but it's an important announcement about the story. Anyway, as you've probably noticed, I haven't updated in a few months. This is entirely my fault for not writing the story at all, but now that I'm done with school, I can finally get around to writing more chapters for this.**

**But there's just a few things...**

**Firstly, I'm going to be rewriting this. Mostly, it will just be to expand on details and flesh out the chapters, but also because the story isn't really flowing as smoothly as I'd like. Along with this, I was also thinking about the long-term (for once!) and realised that if I want my story to flow smoothly, I've already messed it up.**

**Basically, the other reason I want (and kind of need) to rewrite is because of Goten. I left Goten out of this story originally because in general I don't like how he or kid Trunks were done in the manga. I mean seriously, it was said that Gohan wasn't training, so how could Goten have gotten strong enough to go Super Saiyan in the first place? Even then, when Goten does turn Super Saiyan in front of Gohan for the first time, he can't even remember when he first turned Super Saiyan. That means that it had been a while. Then later on, Vegeta wonders how the transformation got so easy when Trunks turns Super Saiyan in front of him. Not to mention that neither Trunks nor Goten would have had experiences to trigger the transformation.**

**But on to the main point, as I said earlier, I was thinking long-term and realised that without Goten I would forever be stuck on how to play out the Buu saga, as well as further on (not spoiling). I can't exactly have Goku 'pass down the responsibility' to the next generation like he did in the manga, as Trunks has nobody to fuse with if Goten isn't there.**

**Finally, in terms of the original story, not much will change aside from Goten being born and the time of Chi-Chi's death to begin with, but the story will split from the original approximately around the beginning of the high school part. For readers of the original, don't let this discourage you from reading again, as there were a couple of what I'm calling 'hidden events' from the original story that I'll instead be revealing in the rewrite, which also gives insight as to what will be happening in the future.**

**Alright, so that's mostly what I had to say. If I think of anything else, it should come up in any author's notes at the beginnings (or ends!) of chapters.**

**The rewritten story will be uploaded straight after this update. Feel free to go read it! **


End file.
